Not strong enough
by EvilAngel38
Summary: Et si les chasseurs s'en étaient mêlés ? Stiles et Derek vont-ils s'en sortir indemnes ? Ne suit pas la saison 3... Résumé ultra-nul mais venez découvrir ! Rating M pour plus de sureté...
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Bonjour à tous ! :) Voilà ayant terminé cette petite histoire, j'ai décidé de vous la faire partager ! Mais étant toute nouvelle dans le monde de la publication ( et rarement satisfaite de son travail...) j'accepte avec plaisir les critiques ( surtout si elles m'aident à m'améliorer ! ). Je ne possède pas de correctrice, donc désolé s'il y a des fautes qui sont passées à travers de mes relectures... Et je tiens à remercier une amie à moi, car sans elle cette histoire n'aurais jamais eu de fin :). Voilà, je vous laisse découvrir et si cela vous plaît, faîtes le moi savoir et je posterais la suite demain dans la journée :) Bisous bisous !

**PS: **rien ne m'appartient à part l'intrigue !

_**Chapter one:**__** ...to live without you !**_

Il a fallu une balle, une seule balle pour que ma vie tourne au cauchemar… Et alors que je suis là à attendre, à espérer, je regarde le corps étendu devant moi et je ressasse les événements de ces derniers jours… Et de nouveau, la culpabilité me frappe et m'oppresse. Mais cette fois-ci, elle est dix fois pire…

Il a fallu que cette meute d'Alphas vienne sur mon territoire. Il a fallu que mon oncle, Peter, le psychopathe, revenu d'entre les morts, propose cette chasse à ma meute. Il a fallu que j'accepte à cause de ce putain d'instinct ( cet instinct de « tête brulée », dixit Stiles ) et il a fallu bien évidemment que la meilleure idée du siècle sorte de MA bouche, comme une plainte mais surtout comme un ordre : « Les humains vous restez en dehors de ça ! » Je savais pourtant qu'il allait venir et qu'il allait ramener tout le monde. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en être heureux ! Heureux qu'il se préoccupe assez de la meute pour venir alors que je lui en avait interdit. Heureux qu'il soit là, près de moi. Mais je ne devais pas laisser mes « sentiments » prendre le dessus sur ma raison ! Et c'est pour cette raison que j'envoyais Peter surveiller Stiles durant cette chasse. Grave erreur ! IL avait disparu depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps et tout ce que mon oncle trouve à me dire réside dans un, et j'ai bien dit un et UN seul mouvement d'épaules. Mon loup intérieur est sorti de ses gonds afin de saisir le béta qu'il était devenu et pour pouvoir l'égorger une deuxième fois. Mais je fus stoppé par une odeur portée par le vent. Une odeur faible, certes, mais reconnaissable entre mille: celle de Stiles ! Mon loup se calma presque instantanément, avant que mon cœur ne s'arrête… L'odeur entêtante, trop sucrée mais tellement attirante du jeune homme était teintée d'autres parfums qui ne me plaisait absolument pas: la peur, le dégout mais aussi, et ça j'en aurais peur toute ma vie durant, le sang. Et par-dessus tout le sien ! Je lâchais doucement Peter avant de m'élancer dans la forêt, suivit de près par la meute. Étant beaucoup plus rapide, je parvenais vite sur… Sur mon plus grand cauchemar. Stiles, allongé, inconscient, la tempe droite ensanglantée, une plaie par balle… Par balle, bordel de merde, en plein milieu de l'abdomen. Je me précipitais à ses côtés, essayant de chercher un pouls, mais rien. Je n'entendais rien ! Et j'avais peur, peur de le perdre. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, et la meute trop choquée pour esquisser le moindre mouvement ( ce que je peux comprendre ! ), je prit le téléphone de Stiles à côté de lui, appelait le 911 alors que je commençais la réanimation.

« Allez Stiles, reste avec moi ! », je hurlais ensuite à celle qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil que j'avais besoin d'aide, besoin d'une ambulance de toute urgence. Mais ma litanie continuait « Stiles reste avec moi ! ». Je me souviens des sanglots de Lydia et d'Érica étouffés par leurs compagnons respectifs, qui avaient les yeux hagards, je me souviens des cris désolants de Scott, retenu par un Isaac plus que choqué… Et Peter, Peter avec un regard inexpressif mais un sourire joueur et sarcastique, genre « Il a fallu que cela arrive pour que tu t'en rendes compte ? J'aurais dû le faire moi-même plus tôt alors ! » Je ne pouvais en supporter davantage venant de sa part. Je me ruais sur lui, mon loup ayant pris le contrôle de mon esprit et de mon corps, je le frappais encore et encore, déversant ma rage sur celui qui est censé être de ma famille pendant que les secours s'occupaient de l'adolescent. Ce fut Jackson et Isaac qui ont pu éviter à Peter d'autres coups.

« Il était sous ta surveillance, sous ta garde ! Tu as laissé un membre, humain en plus, de la meute se faire blessé ! Je te jure que s'il ne s'en sort pas indemne, je te tue toi et celui qui lui a fait ça ! » Je hurlais. Stiles était blessé à cause de lui ! La vision de l'adolescent mort s'imposa avec force dans mon esprit et je ne me souvins plus du reste. C'était comme avoir l'impression d'être plongé dans un horrible cauchemar, de se réveiller à l'hôpital sans avoir aucunes raisons d'y être. Mais les traces de sang séché sur mes mains me rappelèrent les événements de la veille. Stiles était gravement blessé et je n'avais encore eu aucunes nouvelles de lui. Je commençais à devenir fou. Mon loup hurlait à la mort, je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien. Mais je me devais d'être présent, pour lui… Sur cette résolution, un médecin apparu.

« Derek Hale ? »

Je me levais précipitamment avant de demander tout aussi vite :

« Comment va Stiles ? »

« Je ne vais rien vous cacher Mr Hale… L'état de Mr Stilinski est très préoccupant ! La blessure à la tempe en elle-même n'est que superficielle, mais le choc provoqué et combiné avec les autres blessures peuvent créer de graves complications… »

« C'est-à-dire ? », ma voix tremblait.

« La balle est passé très près du cœur, causant une hémorragie interne, et nous avons découvert quelque chose d'assez inhabituelle… ! »

« Quoi ? », j'étais de plus en plus inquiet au fil des annonces.

« Après les deux arrêts cardiaques de Mr Stilinski,… »

Mon souffle était saccadé, mon cœur tordu, les larmes menaçaient de couler… Stiles, Mon Stiles avait fait deux arrêts cardiaques...?

« … nous avons découvert que quelque chose le maintenait sur le fil du rasoir. Nous avons donc fait des tests toxicologiques en urgence et les résultats sont quelque peu…déroutants ! »

« Pardon ? », je ne comprenais plus rien.

Le médecin était vraisemblablement gêné de m'exposer sa « découverte ». Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi m'en parler à moi ? Je n'étais et ne suis rien pour lui…

« Dans le sang de Mr Stilinski, nous avons trouvé quelques traces d'une forme très rare d'aconit tue-loup. Ce qui a provoqué une infection, une septicémie… Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer que le patient est tombé dans le coma… »

Mon cœur explosa en mille morceaux.

« Quel stade ? », demandais-je après quelques minutes de silence, qui durèrent une éternité selon moi.

« 2. »

Mes yeux se fermèrent pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Par ma négligence, par Ma faute, Stiles était entre la vie et la mort.

« Pourquoi m'avouer tout ceci ? », demandais-je, « je ne suis rien pour lui, même pas de sa famille… ». Ma voix était amère.

« Mr Stilinski a changé le contact d'urgence. Il nous expressément demander de vous contacter personnellement avant d'appeler son père… C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire ! Vous lui demanderez la raison dès qu'il sera réveillé ! », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire encourageant.

'S'il se réveille un jour…', pensais-je.

Et maintenant, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Le père de Stiles étant au courant de toute l'histoire, cela arrangeait bien les choses. Mais l'odeur de sa peur et de sa tristesse est insupportable. Coma… Coma… J'ai du mal à associer ce mot-là à Stiles. Le « bip » du moniteur en est d'autant plus chiant, car je sais comment bat son cœur. Je l'écoute assez souvent pour le reconnaître, que ce soit le jour ou la nuit. Scott et le shérif ! A peine eu le temps de capter leurs odeurs que les voilà qui entrent. Je ne bouge pas ma main qui enserre celle de l'adolescent. John ne dit rien mais Scott ( bien évidemment ! ) stoppe tous mouvements.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », la colère pointant dans sa voix.

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'ai pas à me justifier d'être auprès de mon…près de Stiles.

« Derek ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? »

La mort dans l'âme, je soupire, baisse la tête avant de la relever et de lui répondre :

« Parce que ! »

« Comme le dit si bien Stiles, ceci n'est pas une réponse ! ». Un sourire triste apparu sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître. « Alors, pourquoi ? ».

Je laisse ma colère, mon désespoir et ce je ne sais quoi au fond de mon cœur prendre le pas sur ma raison et je commence à parler sans vraiment savoir ce que je raconte…

« Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Pourquoi l'ai-je autorisé à rester ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? A quoi pensais-je ? Je suis vraiment trop con ! Stiles, je suis vraiment désolé… » Mon voix tremble et je serre plus fort la main de l'hyperactif. « C'était mon rôle de te surveiller, de te protéger ! Et à cause de mon caractère de chien mais surtout à cause de cette putain de peur, j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie ! Je te demande pardon ! Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour pouvoir revenir en arrière et recommencer à zéro ! Mais je ne peux pas… » Ma voix se transforme en un murmure, tandis que j'oublie totalement le monde qui m'entoure pour me focaliser uniquement sur Stiles, sur Mon compagnon. « Si tu m'entends, je t'en supplie reviens ! Reviens vers moi, ne me laisse pas ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! » Je me penche pour embrasser son front avant d'ajouter : « Je n'y arriverait pas sans toi ! Je ne peux pas vivre, sans toi ! »

Je me redresse à contre cœur du corps de l'adolescent, après avoir de nouveau embrassé son front, et je tombe sur deux visages différents : l'un ému et l'autre totalement choqué. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage et la douleur devenant trop forte, je quitte la chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: ** Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour ces encouragements, cela m'a fait chaud au cœur ^^ Je voudrais remercier aussi la guest à qui je ne peux malheureusement répondre que par cette voie ci ! Voici la suite :D !

**PS:** je ne possède toujours pas la série, à part l'intrigue :) et désolé pour les fautes, je n'ai pas de relectrices :) A demain pour la suite et fin de _Not strong enough..._

**Chapter two **: **…to hope without you !**

Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je n'arrive pas à oublier Stiles, dans le coma, et maintenant je sens les larmes brûlantes couler allégrement sur mes joues. Les traîtresses ! Elles n'ont pas pointé leur bout du nez lors de la mort de mes parents et celle de Laura, et voilà que je me mets à pleurer comme une adolescente quand je pense à l'état de Stiles ! Stiles, reviens !

Une odeur me percute de plein fouet et je lève la tête ( depuis quand était-elle baissée ? ). Son odeur ! Sa maison ! Je n'hésite pas une seule seconde et je me précipite dans la chambre de Stiles. Alors que je m'allonge sur son lit, je me mets à imaginer les pires scenarii possibles… Et s'il ne se réveille pas ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Des milliers d'images envahissent ma tête et j'ai littéralement l'impression de mourir ! Pour les chasser, j'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller de l'adolescent et son odeur m'entoura. Une odeur sucrée, vanille ou pomme d'amour ? Je ne sais pas… Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que maintenant je ne peux plus vivre sans ! Au bout de quelques minutes ( qui me semblèrent des heures ! ), je me redresse pour apercevoir l'ordinateur de Stiles ouvert et en veille. Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire cela, entrer dans la vie privé de l'hyperactif, mais la curiosité l'emporte sur le savoir vivre. Un document est encore en marche.

_« A la demande de Ms Morrell, j'écris ce texte pour 'soulager ma conscience'… Il ne contiendra aucuns mensonges. Souvent je me demande ce que serait ma vie sans toutes ces choses qui m'entourent… Mais je n'arrive pas l'imaginer sans et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais l'échanger avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Même si j'ai souvent l'impression que c'est univoque, je suis entouré par des gens formidables, qui ont chacun une personnalité différentes mais tellement…Eux ! Par où commencer ?_

_Scott : je t'aime mec ! Comme mon frère ! Dans les bons ou les mauvais moments, je sais que l'on sera là l'un pour l'autre ! Malgré ce qui t'es arrivé, tu es et restera un homme avec un cœur en or et une générosité à toute épreuve ! Allison ne te méritait pas ! Je sais que tu souffres encore de ta rupture avec elle, mais s'il te plaît passe à autre chose ! Je sais c'est égoïste de parler comme ça ( surtout venant de moi ! ) mais il y a une personne dans le monde qui est faite pour toi ! Alors ouvres les yeux et observes autour de toi…_

_Papa : je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Après la mort de maman, j'ai eu peur qu'on s'éloigne, qu'on n'y survive pas… Et puis tu t'es mis à boire et je ne l'ai pas supporté ! Te voir te détruire était insoutenable ! Alors, à 8 ans, j'ai dû avoir les mots, le comportement et les décisions d'un adulte… Malgré mon trouble de l'attention, j'ai essayé… J'ai grandi trop vite et maintenant je te mens comme je respire ! Mais, j'espère que le jour où tu découvriras la vérité, tu comprendras pourquoi je l'ai fait et pourquoi je me suis mis autant en danger… Je me devais de les protéger ! De les aider ! C'est à cause de moi, tout est de ma faute ! Même si je suis le plus faible de la bande, je me dois de les protéger ! Désolé de ne pas être le fils que tu voudrais que je sois…_

_Lydia : la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eue ! J'ai cru, il y a longtemps maintenant, t'aimer… Mais j'ai réalisé que c'est seulement de l'admiration ! Tu es belle, intelligente et tu possèdes le caractère d'un leader ! Je te respecte énormément, mais s'il te plaît arrête de te cacher tout le temps ! Tu peux allier les deux, beauté et intelligence !_

_Jackson : peut-être que finalement c'est ce qui te manquait pour que tu deviennes cet homme que je voyais en toi ! Responsable, aimant et respectueux ! Prends soin d'elle ! Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre !_

_Isaac : le petit bébé ! Tellement mignon qu'on ne peut rien te refuser ! Malgré le début d'une amitié catastrophique, je t'aime bien et vais te demander quelque chose ! S'il te plaît, prends soin de toi, car après tous ce que tu as traversés, je ne veux pas te voir sombrer ! Mais sache que je serais toujours derrière toi ! Quoi qu'il arrive !_

_Érica et Boyd : vous êtes faits pour être ensemble ! Toi, la jeune femme impulsive et désireuse de prendre ta revanche sur ces gens qui t'ont enfoncé alors que tu avais un problème et toi, le jeune homme au calme résistant à toutes épreuves, vous vous complétez…Veillez l'un sur l'autre !_

_Derek :… Par où commencer ? J'espère sincèrement que tu ne tomberas jamais sur ce texte car sinon, je sens que ma dernière heure sera là très vite ! Mais comme, j'ai promis de ne pas mentir : je t'aime ! Voilà c'est dit ! Et ça me tue de te voir aussi froid et paraître autant insensible ! J'aimerais tellement te voir sourire, rire et aimer ! Je sais que Kate ( la garce ! ) t'a détruit en tuant toute ta famille ! Tu lui as fait confiance et tu te trouves maintenant dans cette situation… Mais sache que tu peux nous faire confiance, me faire confiance ! On a fait des erreurs ( t'accuser de meurtres, surtout celui de ta sœur, n'était pas malin ! ), mais nous sommes tous là pour t'aider à devenir l'Alpha que tu souhaites devenir ! Je ne suis pas comme elle et je ne le serais jamais ! J'ai confiance en toi, et même si je ne suis pas prêt à accepter la morsure, je veux t'aider ! T'aider à faire confiance, à t'ouvrir à nous… Mais ça tu ne le sauras jamais… Mais le fait est que je t'aime, et que je suis prêt à tout pour t'aider ( même si cela veut dire risquer ma propre vie ! )._

Stiles… Pourquoi faut-il toujours que le dicton « on ne se rend compte de l'importance d'une chose que lorsqu'on la perd » ai raison ? Je risque à tout moment de ne plus jamais le revoir et je ne m'aperçois que maintenant de la valeur qu'il a à mes yeux… Je suis pathétique ! Mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas parti de Beacon Hill dès que je suis devenu l'Alpha ? Et c'est quoi cette voix ? « T'es resté pour lui, imbécile ! » Je me recouche dans son lit et essaye de me calmer. Mais tout me ramène vers lui, dans cette chambre d'hôpital… Son rire, son débit de parole ahurissant et ses yeux… Tous me manquent ! Et cela ne fait que 4 jours qu'il est inconscient… Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir s'il ne me revient pas ?

Une semaine passe… Puis une autre et encore une autre… Ça fait maintenant un mois que Stiles est inconscient… Et je meure en même temps que lui ! Je ne dors plus, ne parle plus, et toutes les nuits je suis à son chevet.

« Stiles… Réveilles toi maintenant ! Je t'en supplie ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire sans toi ! » Ma voix est une fois de plus un murmure à peine audible, les larmes roulent librement sur mes joues, mais je continue car peut-être que de là où il est, il m'entend ( même si je n'y crois pas, n'y crois plus ! ). « Tu sais, un jour, j'ai dit à Isaac que mon point d'ancrage était la colère… Je me suis rendu compte récemment que ça a changé ! C'est toi ! Toi et ton sourire ! Toi et ta manière de parler constamment ! Toi et ta manière de me regarder ! Tu as détruit tous les murs de défense que je m'étais construit par le simple fait de ta présence quotidienne dans ma vie… Tu me fais redevenir humain, Stiles… Tu es le seul à me défier comme tu le fait, et j'aime ça ! Car grâce à toi, j'arrive à voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez et j'essaye de ne plus faire d'erreur… Même si pour l'instant, j'ai échoué ! Tu es devenu mon monde, et il est en train de s'effondrer… Tu es devenu mon ange et je suis en train de mourir pour venir te rejoindre… Car la vie sans toi, ne mérite pas d'être vécue ! Tu m'as redonné l'espoir, tu m'as donné l'envie de vivre à nouveau… Je t'en prie, reviens moi et sauve moi, comme tu sais si bien le faire… Je sais c'est égoïste de penser comme ça, mais j'ai besoin de toi, tellement besoin de toi… ». Ma voix se brise et je pose la tête sur son cœur, pour écouter le seul son qui arrive à me calmer un tant soit peu. Je garde sa main dans la mienne et entrelace nos doigts. J'ai l'impression d'être à ma place. J'embrasse son front, j'y reste plus longtemps que nécessaire, car je ne veux pas oublier cette sensation qui coule dans mes veines. Je reprends ma position initiale et me laisse emporter par Morphée.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Bonjour à tous ^^ Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire :) Désolé pour les caractères un peu OCC de nos chouchous et pour les fautes qui sont présentes, je ne possède pas de relecteur/trice :) Si cela vous plaît toujours, faîtes le moi savoir :) Merci encore pour vos encouragements qui me font vraiment chaud au coeur :)

**PS: **Je ne possède pas la série à part l'intrigue de l'histoire et la chanson que j'ai utilisé se nomme Sleeping with ghosts de Placebo, allez l'écouter si vous avez le temps :)

Voilà voilà, je vous laisse lire :) A bientôt !

**Chapter three :** **…to love without you !**

Je me réveille en sursaut au son d'une voiture… La Jeep ! Stiles ! Non…! Ça ne doit pas être ça…! Je dois rêver ! Le moteur s'arrête et une portière claque…

« Derek ! »

C'est lui ! Je m'approche de la fenêtre pour le voir, pour m'assurer que je ne suis pas en plein délire…

« Derek ! Derek ! »

Il hurle ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… Il semble effrayé, désespéré et l'odeur de sa tristesse me coupe le souffle… Il regarde, cherche, me cherche… Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi… J'entends son souffle devenir erratique et il s'effondre au sol. Je me précipite en bas avant de capter sa voix, qui tremble et qui se coupe :

« Derek ! Où es-tu ?... Tu m'as demandé de rester avec toi, mais tu n'es pas là… Ce n'est pas possible ! Je vais sortir de ce cauchemar… Je vais me réveiller et tu seras là, à me reprocher de trop parler ou de m'être endormi pendant une des réunions de la meute… S'il vous plaît, faîtes que je me réveille ! Je ne peux pas, je n'y arriverais pas… Je ne t'ai pas imaginé…. ».

Ses larmes me brisent le cœur et je m'approche doucement de ce corps que j'ai longuement prié de revoir. Je m'accroupis devant lui, pose ma main sur son épaule et enfin, je respire normalement depuis un mois et deux semaines. Ses yeux remplis de larmes croisent les miens et il se jette dans mes bras, nous faisant tomber au sol… Ses bras serrent de toutes leurs forces ma nuque et il pleure dans le creux de mon cou. Je referme mes bras autour de lui, créant une bulle de protection autour de lui. Nous restons au sol pendant de longues minutes avant qu'il ne lève la tête pour planter ses yeux de miel dans les miens.

« J'ai cru que…j'ai fait comme un rêve… et tu n'étais pas là et j'avais beau te demander, tu ne venais pas et tout le monde me disait que tu n'existais pas, j'ai eu peur… Et puis je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais encore pas là et je t'ai demandé et personne ne disait si tu allais bien ou si… ». Sa voix est devenue étouffée par les sanglots et son regard semble ailleurs, comme hanté par un souvenir… Je repositionne sa tête au creux de mon cou et j'alterne entre lui souffler des mots réconfortants, en lui caressant le dos pour arrêter ses tremblements et lui embrasser le front en laissant mes lèvres de longues secondes sur sa peau.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état : ses mains qui serre maintenant mon T-shirt tremblent, sa respiration est entrecoupée par de violents sanglots et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le réconforter… Quand je me souviens de cette chanson que mon père chantait devant ma mère pour l'apaiser, je me mets à fredonner le refrain pour calmer mon compagnon :

_Hush, it's okay, dry your eye_

_Dry your eye,_

_Soulmate dry your eye_

_'Cause soulmate never die,_

_Soulmate never die._

Ma voix est rauque à cause des larmes de joie qui coulent sur mes joues, mais j'arrive à calmer Stiles suffisamment, car il s'endort dans mes bras. Je le regarde alors qu'il est accroché à moi avec ce faible sourire sur les lèvres. Je me penche pour les effleurer avant de lui murmurer « je t'aime ! ».

Au moment de l'allonger sur mon lit, il resserre sa prise et m'empêche de partir. Je m'allonge donc à côté de lui et essaye de me laisser gagné par le sommeil…jusqu'à qu'un téléphone ne sonne ! Génial… ! La source venant du pantalon de l'adolescent, je le prends pour éviter qu'il ne se réveille. Regardant l'identité du fauteur de trouble ( pour que je puisse l'égorger après ! ), je pousse un soupir et réponds :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Scott ? », j'essaie de faire le moindre bruit possible, pour ne pas réveiller mon compagnon mais mon ton reste menaçant.

« Où est Stiles ? Tu l'as retrouvé ? », le béta semble paniqué.

« Il dort ! »

« Tu peux le ramener à l'hôpital ? »

« Pourquoi ? », l'idée ne me réjouis pas, mais alors pas du tout…

« Il s'est enfuit alors qu'il est réveillé que depuis hier… Et les médecins veulent lui faire passer des examens… ».

Je n'écoute plus Scott car deux grands yeux me fixe et je coupe rapidement la conversation.

« Je te rappelle ! »

Stiles me regarde et je peux voir de la peur mais il y a autres choses : du soulagement, de la haine…et de l'amour ?

« Ne me ramène pas là-bas s'il te plaît ! ».

« Pourquoi tu t'es enfuis de l'hôpital ? », ma voix est calme mais le reproche est sous-entendu.

« Je devais te voir, m'assurer que j'étais bien revenu dans mon monde, celui où tu es présent ! Mais personne, même pas Scott ou la meute ne prononçait ton nom et j'ai eu peur… Ils étaient juste contents que je me sois réveillé… »

Je le coupe dans sa tirade en me levant brutalement :

« Bien sûr qu'ils étaient contents, Stiles ! On a failli te perdre, j'ai failli te perdre ! Un mois ! Un mois que tu étais dans le coma ! Un mois qu'on essaye de survivre, alors que tu n'étais pas là ! »

Je mets devant la fenêtre, dos à lui pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes qui menacent de tomber…Mais je continue :

« Tu es mort, Stiles… Quand… Quand je t'ai retrouvé, tu ne respirais plus, ton cœur ne battait plus… J'étais paniqué et je ne savais pas quoi faire… ».

Je l'entends se lever du lit, se rapprocher de moi et je sens ses bras encercler ma taille. Avec sa chaleur dans mon dos, je me sens enfin calme, enfin à ma place. Sa tête posée entre mes omoplates, il se met à parler :

« Wahou ! Derek ! C'est la plus longue phrase que tu ne m'as jamais dit ! »

On rigole tous les deux, avant qu'il ne continue :

« Mais Der', tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Sans toi, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Je frissonne rien qu'à l'idée qu'il ne soit plus dans ma vie…

« Tu aurais dû rester à l'hôpital… »

Sa chaleur s'en va alors qu'il se place devant moi, ses yeux me lancent des éclairs :

« En pensant que…en pensant que tu n'existais pas ? Plutôt mourir…. »

Je le coupe en l'embrassant, pour qu'il arrête de dire des bêtises et surtout que j'en avais envie depuis longtemps. Le baiser est chaste, mais j'essaye de lui faire comprendre tout ce que je ressens pour lui. On se sépare et je pose mon front contre le sien avant d'ajouter :

« Ne dit plus jamais ça ! J'ai déjà failli te perdre, je ne veux pas recommencer… »

Il se serre contre moi, avant de souffler : « Je t'aime aussi ! ».

On reste un moment comme cela, à profiter de la présence de l'autre. Puis, il se redresse et je vois dans ses yeux que la suite ne va pas me plaire….

« Faut que j'aille voir Allison… »

Il commença à partir après avoir m'avoir donné un autre baiser mais je ne le laisse pas faire. Après un moment d'hésitation, je le rattrape au niveau de la porte d'entrée :

« Pourquoi ? », ma voix est tendue, quelque chose se trame et je n'aime pas cette sensation.

« Hey ! » Il pose ses mains sur me joues, plante son regard dans le mien avant de continuer :

« Tout va bien ! Mais j'ai quelque chose à régler ! Si tu veux que toi et moi ça marche, faut que tu me fasses confiance ! Comme moi j'ai confiance en toi…

« Je te fais confiance ! Mais à eux, non ! Je viens avec toi ! », ma décision est sans appel et il le sait.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau, lui prend la main et on y va.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous nous trouvons devant la maison des chasseurs.

Sa main toujours dans la mienne, il la serre avant de s'éloigner.

« Attends-moi là ! »

Voulant lui prouver que j'ai confiance en lui, je hoche la tête et m'appuie contre la voiture. Mais j'ai peur, peur de comprendre, peur qu'il lui arrive de nouveau quelque chose… Je me focalise donc sur ses battements de cœur et sur sa voix.

« Allison ! Content de te voir ! »

« St… Stiles ! Comment vas-tu ? », Allison paraît incertaine.

« Ca va bien ! Enfin, je viens juste de me réveiller d'un mois de coma… Mais ça tu devais déjà le savoir ! N'est ce pas Allison ? », la voix de Stiles devient dure, pleine de reproches. Et j'entends le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléré.

Le déclic se fait dans ma tête : c'est elle ! C'est elle qui a tiré sur Stiles ! Comme elle est restée amie avec Scott, elle avait dû être au courant de cette chasse ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'en ait prit à Stiles….

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi avoir voulu me tuer ? Je pensais qu'on était amis… », la dernière partie de sa phrase se transforma en murmure.

Allison, à travers ses larmes et sa rage, s'explique :

« C'est à cause de lui, à cause d'eux… Elle est morte à cause d'eux… Je me devais de la venger… », sa voix se fit plus sûr tandis qu'elle continue, « Et tu étais le dénominateur commun si je voulais toucher à la fois Derek et Scott ! Toi, une fois parti, ils allaient connaître ce que c'est le manque et la douleur ! Ils allaient enfin savoir ce que je traverse tous les jours ! »

« Parce que tu crois que Derek ne sait pas ce que c'est ? A ton avis, qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu ressentir quand ta timbrée de tante a fait brulé sa maison tuant toute sa famille ? Est ce qu'il l'a tué ? Non ! Et tu crois que Scott ne sait pas ce que c'est que le manque ? Pense à son père qui s'est barré quand il avait dix ans… Et puis je te signale que j'ai aussi perdu ma mère, pourtant je n'ai pas tué tous les médecins qui n'ont pas réussi à la soigner ! », je peux facilement deviner ses larmes. Et l'entendre, me fait mal au cœur.

J'entends Chris arriver, et ne pouvant plus supporter la peur qui noue les entrailles, je décide de rejoindre mon compagnon. Le père et la fille sont surpris de me voir, mais ils n'esquissent aucun mouvement. Je me place derrière Stiles, qui s'appui contre mon torse avant de continuer :

« 'Nous chassons ce qui nous chasse !' C'est bien cela Mr Argent ? ». Il attend que Chris hoche la tête avant de continuer : « Alors à partir de ce jour, si je vois l'un d'entre vous près de ma meute, je vous tue ! C'est clair ? », son regard est furieux et sa voix sans appel.

Je suis surpris qu'il utilise le terme 'ma' lorsqu'il désigne la meute, et je pense que cela doit se voir car Chris fait des allers-retours entre lui et moi.

« Oui, vous avez bien compris Chris ! Je suis le compagnon de l'Alpha ! Et ce n'est plus qu'une question de jour avant que je n'accepte la morsure ! Sur ce, bonne journée ! ».

Je suis tellement abasourdi que je ne remarque même pas que nous sommes arrivés à la voiture. Ce n'est que le regard apeuré de mon compagnon qui me fait sortir de ma transe.

« Tout va bien Derek ? »

Je secoue la tête avant de continuer :

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? Accepter la morsure ? »

Je le vois se mordre la lèvre inférieure ( qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait manqué ce tic !). Il est gêné, souffle et avoue :

« Je réfléchissait déjà avant mon accident…. Et maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, toi et moi, je n'ai pas envie que tu sois tout le temps inquiet à mon sujet ou que tu te jettes la tête la première pour me protéger… »

« Mais c'est mon rôle ! »

« Oui, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime… », il se met sur la pointe des pieds et vient effleurer mes lèvres, « …et j'ai surtout envie d'être avec toi, pour longtemps, et t'aider à protéger la meute, notre meute ! Pour que tu ne sois plus seul à tout gérer ! Pour être avec toi, tout simplement... ».

Je l'aime ! Je l'aime ! Et comme je ne suis pas doué comme lui avec les mots, je le retranscris avec des gestes : je l'embrasse passionnément.

Mon monde s'est enfin remit à tourner…


	4. Epilogue

**N/A: **Coucou tout le monde ^^ Voilà, je n'ai pas pu me résigner de laisser la fin de l'histoire ainsi, donc je viens posté un petit supplément ;) En tout cas merci pour tout, pour les reviews, les followeurs et tous ceux qui l'ont ajouté en histoire favorite ^^ Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir :D Je ne pense pas revenir de si tôt (emploie du temps de merde et pas de vacances avant Noël... -") mais je resterais présente en tant que lectrice :D Voilà voilà, je vous laisse lire ( j'espère que sa vous plaira autant que les autres chapitres même si c'est très court...) et je vous dit à bientôt :) Prenez soin de vous ! Bisous bisous :D

**PS:** Je' ne possède toujours pas la série et les personnages...

Ça fait maintenant un an que Stiles est sorti du coma. Un an que mon cauchemar s'est enfin terminé. Les mauvais rêves ont été récurrents pour Stiles les trois premiers mois après sa sortie de l'hôpital. Mais après sa première transformation, c'était comme s'il avait enfin trouvé la paix. Plus d'hyperactivité ( mais il a gardé son flot de paroles, merci mon dieu !) et plus d'Aderall ! Ce que je trouve magique lors de ses transformations se sont ses yeux : la couleur miel d'origine s'est accentuée ! Ils sont sublimes ! Et depuis six mois environ, le manoir est reconstruit. Ce qui permet à la meute d'y passer les week-ends et les vacances. J'ai enfin trouvé l'équilibre et le bonheur qui me manquait grâce à la meute mais surtout grâce à mon compagnon… Qui d'ailleurs semble en mauvaise posture…

« Stiles ? Où est mon équipement ? », Jackson.

« Maman ! Je ne trouve plus mon débardeur vert… », Érica.

« Où est mon maquillage ? Stiles ! », Lydia.

« Maman ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? On a faim ! », Isaac et Scott.

Le pauvre ! Je me mets à sourire alors que je trouve mon compagnon avachi sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je m'approche, encercle sa taille et pose ma tête sur son épaule et lui souffle :

« Tout va bien ? »

Il s'appuie sur moi et pose ses mains sur les miennes pour lier nos doigts.

« Je vais les tuer Der' ! Je te jure qu'un de ces jours, tu mangeras de la purée de petits chiots au déjeuner ! », sa voix augmente à la dernière partie de sa phrase.

Un grognement sourd lui répond.

Qui est aussitôt reprit par mon compagnon.

Je rigole depuis mon poste préféré : son cou !

Quelles que soit les épreuves qui m'attendent, je sais qu'avec ma nouvelle famille, nous sommes prêts !

**Fin.**


End file.
